


She's the One

by juj1122



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juj1122/pseuds/juj1122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preath. Tobin sits next to the girl of her dreams on a flight</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Preath

The first thing you notice are her eyes. They’re the perfect combination of green, blue, and gray, and they scan the aisles as you sit peacefully looking on. You occupy the window seat, and send up a quick prayer that this beauty of a woman is the one who will be occupying the seat next to you for the next four hours.

The next thing you notice is her smile. She seems to have a permanent grin on her face and the way the sun shining through the side window reflects off her teeth sends chills up your spine. You see her smile once again as you two make eye contact and she says that the aisle seat next to you is indeed hers. You give her a coy smile, move your backpack down from her seat to under the seat in front of you, and continue to stare at the pages of your favorite book that you know by heart. As she settles into her seat, she seems to almost mumble to herself “I’m Christen.” “Tobin,” you say, confused if those two words were even meant for you at all. From the blush that envelops her face after your response, you assume that they were.

  
The next thing you notice is her fear of flying. You’ve never seen someone so scared on a plane in your life. As the plane begins reversing from the terminal, you see Christen grab the seat in front of her frantically. You see a bead of sweat roll down her forehead and notice her eyes bulge out just a little bit more than before. As takeoff gets closer, you see her using her phone as a means of distraction. When that doesn’t work, she closes her eyes to try to block out the nerves. You swear you’ve never seen anything more adorable in your life.

The fourth thing you notice is that her hand fits perfectly into yours. Once she had opened her eyes, you extend your hand for her to take. Its a bold move, considering you’ve known this girl for all of two minutes, but she seems to appreciate this act of sincerity as she grabs your hand swiftly. You mumble a “flights are scary, huh”? You receive a nod in return as she nervously buries her face into the blanket sitting on her lap. As the plane ascends, Christen’s hand grips yours as if you’re the only thing keeping her from falling off the edge of a bottomless cliff. Its funny, you think, that your ex never held your hand with this much desperation the whole two years you were together.

The fifth thing you notice is the Stanford sweatshirt she’s wearing that looks just the perfect amount of worn in. Being a Tar Heel for life, you’re sure to comment on the rivalry between the two schools. Christen says that there’s no comparison between the two, as Stanford is the better school academically, but you say that Stanford has never won 22 national championships for women’s soccer, and this seems to shatter her newfound confidence.

The sixth thing you notice is that time flies when you’re having fun. Christen turns out to be one of the sweetest people you’ve ever met, and you find yourself laughing a little too hard for a red eye flight. You realize that four hours has only felt like forty minutes, and that you’ve never wanted a plane ride to last longer until now. You realize that you are the next row to deplane, and watch as Christen grabs her bags from the overhead compartment. Time seems to go in slow motion as you see her scribble down some words and place the folded up paper into the palm of your hand. “See you around,” she says, and for some reason you believe her.

When you finally arrive at your car, you see a phone number scribbled on the paper with the signature -Christen:). You feel the butterflies in your stomach as you begin to memorize the numbers you’ve been staring at for a good ten minutes. You add her contact to your phone with the promise to call her tomorrow morning. You realize you’ve never enjoyed a plane ride as much as today’s...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin returns home to Portland

It is around 6 am when you finally pull up to your Portland apartment. Usually, your roommate’s bubbly personality meshes well with your introverted ways, but you’re really just not feeling it today considering it is so early. Still, as you walk through your apartment door you are greeted with a bone crushing hug from no other than Alex Morgan.

“I’ve missed you so much, Toby,” she says as you respond back with, “I missed you too, Al.” You see that she has changed the apartment drastically over the past 8 months that you have been gone. The television that was once the focal point of the living room is now drowned out by the new photographs lining the shelves around it. Most of the photographs are older, from the 2012 Olympics, but you see a couple new ones of you and her repping the Portland Thorns jersey. And it looks like she bought a new refrigerator; that’s a good thing considering that last one was almost as old as you. And you see that 8 months has aged Alex as well. The circles under her eyes are just a little more obvious than they were before, and her face crinkles a little bit more than normal when she smiles at you. As you take in how much has changed over the past months, you remember how close you were to not even going to Paris to play; it was one of the hardest decisions you ever made in your life. You left your family and friends to pursue what you love most: soccer. If it wasn’t for Alex practically dragging you out of your apartment, you wonder if you would have ever made it to Paris in the first place.  
*Flashback*  
It’s a hour and a half before my flight to Paris that is bound to change my life. I should have left my apartment 10 minutes ago but I cannot will myself to get off of the couch and meet Alex at the car. I feel the guilt coursing through my veins as Alex enters the house with an exasperated look on her face. It was only a matter of time before she came into the house looking for me since I had gotten at least 5 text messages within the last 10 minutes telling me to hurry up.

I sigh, and say, “I don’t think I can do this, Al. I’ll be leaving too many people behind that’ll be hurting just in spite of my career, I’m not sure if it’s the right choice.” I look at my hands and start picking at my thumb, my nervous habit. Alex must catch sight of that as she she takes a seat next to me and wraps her arm around me. We stay like that for a little while until she says, “Tobin, PSG wants you and you want to play for them. I know you are going to feel guilty no matter what I say, but I’ve seen the way your eyes light up when you talk about Paris and I know that you want to be there.” 

She stands up and pulls me along with her. I reluctantly stand up and follow her as she drags me to the car. I get in the passenger’s seat as she loads my luggage into the back and say goodbye to my everyday, comfortable life. As we start driving towards the airport, Alex reassures me that although the Thorns will miss me, that they will be alright without me. Although I know that she is just trying to make me feel better, I know that what Alex speaks is sincere. I thank her for being such an awesome friend as I enter the airport to leave her for the next 8 months.   
*End Flashback*  
You find a bowl of oatmeal on the counter that Alex says she made you: oatmeal is your favorite. As you’re eating, you catch up with Alex about all of the happenings during the time you were gone. You learn that new neighbors moved in next door and that they are as friendly as ever, but they hold weekly parties that keep Alex up later then she would want to be. You also learn that Kelley and Hope have finally realized their feelings for eachother and have been “a thing” since last month and counting. And finally, you learn that Alex is seeing someone, and you are truly happy. It has been a while since Alex has seemed so happy and you assume that this mystery person must be the reason why.

Some people might think it is weird to be living with someone who you were once in a relationship with, but you and Alex seem to make it work perfectly. You had real feelings for Alex, and she had feelings for you, but you both mutually broke off whatever you had about a year ago. You continued to live with each other, much to yours friend’s dismay, but things are great. Alex is clearly happy, and you’re pretty darn happy too. Actually, you’re ecstatic after the flight this morning and…crap…where’d you put Christen’s number?

You start rifling through your bags and Alex notices. She rasps out, “What are you doing, Tobs?” “Just looking for something, no big deal.” You eventually find the note crumpled up in your light jacket that you wore during the flight and you notice your heart is racing. Your heart hasn’t raced like that in ages, well, since you and Alex were together, actually. The numbers written on the paper in front of you signify a fresh start back in the states. 

Alex asks you what you’re holding, and you respond, “A girl on the plane gave me her number. I think I am going to invite her for coffee sometime.” She responds, “Tobin Heath, always the player, good for you,” and you laugh at how inaccurate the remark is. If you consider being a hopeless romantic a player, then yes, I am indeed a player. 

Smiling, you make your way to your room for a nap and are confident that everything is going to turn out quite alright.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post. Feedback and comments would be greatly appreciated


End file.
